Data centers are facilities that house a plurality of computing nodes. For example, a typical data center can include hundreds or thousands of computing nodes. The computing nodes can include processing capabilities to perform computing and memory for data storage. Data centers can include network switches and/or routers to enable communication between different computing nodes in the data center. Data centers can employ redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression, etc.) and various security devices.
A data storage operation for data storage can be divided into multiple operations. The operations can be assigned to a plurality of computing nodes. Each computing node can perform the operation assigned to the computing node, and the computing node can provide a state of the operation to a coordinator node.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation on invention scope is thereby intended.